Pretty Boy and his wolf
by RideEmLikeACowboyJazzy
Summary: Jackson is fed up and orders Derek Hale to change him into a werewolf! Lets see how well ordering an alpha male were wolf to do something goes. (Slash and smutt in the future) Please review:)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pretty boy and his wolf

Author: Jazzy

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just own my story idea. These are Teen wolf characters.

Slash Couple: Jackson and Derek

Summary: Jackson is fed up and orders Derek Hale to change him into a werewolf! Lets see how well ordering an alpha male were wolf to do something goes.

Author Note: This is my first Teen wolf fan fiction. This is a RP that I did on my Jackson account. So I hope you all enjoy, please send me some reviews. BE NICE!

Author Note 2: I am going to delete my other story since I edited my first chapter and made it longer. So if you read this please read it again and review it. Thanks in advance.

Part 1

Jackson Whittmore has had a very stressful last few months. Frustrating so much that he thought his brain would have blown up, which thankfully it didn't, because he quite liked where his brain was. With pansy ass Scott McCall magically becoming strong and cool in their school with a blink of an eye was one of the reasons why he was so frustrated. He didn't understand how nobody at school could not see that something supernatural has happened to McCall. In the real world you are not a total loser one day, cowering when someone threatens to punch you and the next day all bad ass at lacrosse and being so good at the game that he was nearly as good as himself. Scott was so good that the couch gave him co captain position, which pissed Jackson off. It took awhile to figure out what was going on, and Derek fucking Hale scratching him helped with his plan to find out what really happened to Scott McCall.

If finding out that werewolves really existed was not enough, he also seemed to hate Scott even more then he originally did. He preferred the wussy version of McCall. He hated sharing co captain with the guy, and it angered him that he was a werewolf when Jackson was not. It didn't just frustrate and stress him out, it also annoyed the hell out of him. What was so great about Scott McCall, why did he get to become a powerful cool ass werewolf? Jackson wanted to get bitten and turn into a werewolf, he wanted to become even better at the game, become even more handsome and strong and popular, not that he was not all of those things. He was the most popular guy of Beacon High and was proud of himself to earn that title. Nobody could take that from him, not even McCall. Scott was a total loser and had no muscles one day and the next he was a fucking wolf. How unfair was that?

Jackson would never admit it out loud but he was jealous of Scott, and that made him hate the werewolf even more. Another thing that pissed him off was that he even decided to play nice and help kill the alpha to 'save the world'. Help save Scott and fucking Derek and what did he get? A thank you Jackson? A slap on the back? A hug? A punch in the face? A fucking bite mark that would turn him into a werewolf? NOTHING! He got nothing! Jackson never got anything and it angered him so much. He would have at least appreciated a thank you even if he got punched before or after that said thank you.

Jackson was so angry that currently he was in his car speeding towards the Hales house in the woods. He knew he was being a moron and that Derek Hale could kill him in a heartbeat, but he honestly didn't give a shit. Jackson honestly thought that Derek owed him and the bastard was going to pay up one way or another! Hopefully the night would end with a bite mark or two or three. Whose counting? He wouldn't mind getting several bite marks all over his body by the gorgeous alpha wolf.

Jackson growled, speeding faster towards the house. "Snap out of it ass hole, get your mind out of the fucking gutter! We are not thinking about sex right now, it was time to get what we want. To become a werewolf."He sighed, slapped his hand hard against the steering wheel, he didn't jump when his horn went off. "You moron!" He rolled his eyes, rubbed his face and sighed. 'I can't believe that I was just talking to myself.'He thought. A few minutes later he parked in front of the house, saw no car there but that didn't stop him, because he wasn't even sure if the werewolf even had a car.

Jackson got out of the car, slammed the door as hard as he could angry, biting his lip from scolding himself for slamming his own babies precious car. Jackson then stormed up to the door and knocked onto the wooden door hard. "DEREK HALE! I KNOW YOU ARE HOME SO GET THE FUCK OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"Jackson growled, continuing to punch the door hard. "I'll kick this door down if you don't answer me or show your face damn it!"He snarled and punched the door once again. Jackson then lifted his foot up, was getting ready to kick the door down, when a thought came to him. 'If I kick the door down, won't the whole house finally collapse to the floor? Seriously what was the stupid bastard doing living in that shit hole?'He thought. The young teen then placed his foot back down, then slammed the door open, then shut, growling as he ran inside. "I decided not to destroy your house even more then it already was you old bastard, so be a man and show yourself and give me what I came here for NOW!"He roared.

Derek Hale was upstairs lying on his bed in his bedroom, the only room of the house that he bothered to fix up after the fire. He was trying to get some rest, because he had a busy day and was beyond exhausted. He realized it was still too early in the day to go to bed for the whole night, but he couldn't keep his eyes open. It didn't take long for the werewolf to fall asleep. When he woke up startled he glanced at his clock beside his bed and realized he had only been asleep for thirty minutes. Derek sat up, blinking his eyes a few times, trying to figure out what the hell had just woken him up.

Derek's red eyes glowed as he looked around his bedroom, he then climbed off his bed, stalking to his bedroom window and looked outside trying to figure out what he heard. Derek scowled trying to remember what it sounded like, he sniffed the air then he realized that someone was outside his house knocking hard on his front door. He tried to identify the scent, he knew that it was a male, the scent smelled awfully familiar. Derek then realized who the scent belonged to when he heard Jackson scream at him, pounding on the door, soon he knew that the teenager was in his house and he was still yelling.

_**'Old bastard'?**_

Derek snarled at being called an old bastard. He ran outside of his room, only in his black jeans, and hopped over his stairs, landing on his feet in a squat. He then stood up straight, rushed towards Jackson then gripped the teen's leather jacket, pulling him off of his feet, then slamming him against the front door, growling at him. "This old bastard if not as deaf as you think you little brat!"He seethed through his teeth in anger. "What you are doing on my property?"He asked, "Answer wisely or you'll be very sorry little boy!"He warned, by growling in Jackson's face.

Jackson stood in front of Derek, he was even more angry right now that he was seething through his teeth. The bastard had the nerve to call him a brat. So he kind of liked the werewolf calling him that, but Derek Hale didn't need to know that! It angered him that he would even like the stupid name coming from the werewolf to begin with. Sure the older guy was hot but so what? He was not here to get all excited with stupid names that the wolf named him, he was here for what he wanted. 'And just what was it that you wanted Jax?'He thought, then growled out loud. 'Not the time for this shit.' Jackson sighed once again through his teeth, continuing to glare at Derek.

"Did you just call me a fucking BRAT? I am NOT a brat!"Jackson growled, not once turning his glare from Derek's form. "And what do I want?"Jackson asked, chuckling, "I'll tell you what I want."Jackson said, not allowing his eyes to go south of Derek's face. Not wanting to be distracted at how hot the wolf really was. Jackson snarled at Derek, lifting his nose up in the air. "I want a lot of things, but what I want mostly only you can give me."

Jackson pushed Derek away from him, surprised when the werewolf allowed that and then started pacing for several minutes thinking, not once looking at the werewolf. He knew that Derek was most likely glaring a hole in his head and that he could attack him any minute and he didn't really care. 'Alright so he did care. He didn't want to die, he just desperately wanted to become a werewolf.'He thought. 'It really wouldn't be so bad if he attacked you huh Jax?'He growled inwardly once again at his train of thoughts, then spun around and stormed right up to Derek and shoving the wolf against the door. "I am really getting sick of waiting around for you to man up and fucking turn me damn it!"Jackson spat. "What are you waiting for Derek? I helped you guys at the end. You got to kill the alpha. Scott is stuck being a wolf for the rest of his life, boo fucking woo! Like his life was perfect when he was a human?What about me? I actually 'want' to be a werewolf. He doesn't, he is a traitor! "He asked, glaring at Derek.

Derek chuckled, "And why the hell should I care what you want brat?"He asked, amused, folding his arms over his chest. "You only helped because you wanted something for yourself, and when you didn't get it you came to me bitching and demanding to be bitten! Why should I turn you? Why would I want a brat like you in my pack?"He snarled.

"I earned it damn it! I didn't have to help you Derek, I chose to help you! I actually 'want' to become a werewolf, when some people don't get a choice."Jackson stated.

Derek sighed, rubbing his head in annoyance. "You are aggravating me Jackson!"He glared at the teenager. Derek ignored Jackson and decided to tell him a few things that he wants in order for him to change the young teenager. "There are three things that I want and if you do those three then maybe I will consider giving you the bite."He said, clearing his throat. "First I want you to stop fighting with Scott, second you will need to learn to respect me and obey everything that I say, since I will be your pack more being a prick! Third you will respect everyone else in the pack and will help them if they are in need. You also must come to me or one of the other wolves if you are in trouble and need help. Don't let your fucking pride get in the way!"Derek ordered, glaring at Jackson.

"Now I want you to leave and don't bother to ever come back here again unless I invite you too. I'll come to you, but for now get the FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"He growled, then stormed back up his stairs, walking into his bedroom, then slamming the shut. "Fucking spoiled rich bastard."He snarled, punching his door making a hole. "Can't I ever get away from these bratty children?"He asked, out loud sighing.

Jackson stood listening to the alpha wolf, biting his lip to keep his mouth shut. He couldn't help but to always feel like he is on fire around Derek. It wasn't just the wolf thing either. He was just so gorgeous and powerful. He demanded respect and quite honestly Derek was the type of person that deserved it, but nobody gave him respect, not even he did. Jackson was not lying, it would be hard to just trust and respect this man, this wolf. But he had to do what he had to do in order to get what he wanted. To make his dream come true.

Jackson was glad that Derek didn't order him to become friends with Scott, he never could be that guys friend. He could promise not to have wolf wolf fights with Scott, but nothing would make him not run his fucking mouth to the ass if he wanted to. Jackson would try his hardest to do what Derek demanded of him. It would be hard, but thats life. You got to work hard in the real world for the things that you want, things you dream of. Nothing comes free.

Jackson snorted at Derek's house comment, then snarled at his 'spoiled brat' comment. 'What are you so upset about boy? You like it when he calls you spoiled brat. Not sure why, but you do.'He thought. Jackson watched Derek walk up the stairs. He ignored the 'get the fuck out of my house' comment for a minute. Then he couldn't help it and he snorted. "You call this dump a house?"He asked, and then bit his lip so hard that he tasted blood. 'Gee why don't you anger the werewolf some more Jax? How about we run up those stairs, barge into Derek's bedroom and yell at him some more?'He thought, then added. 'I wouldn't want to fall through the stairs and hurt myself. This house isn't safe.' He inwardly chuckled, his bantering thoughts amused him, though he did feel bad. Jackson knew what happened to Derek Hales family and it was awful.

Jackson didn't listen to Derek's order right away. Instead he stood there for five minutes, gazing towards where Derek disappeared too. His bottom lip was still being tortured between his sharp teeth. He cringed when he swallowed some of his blood. Jackson then sighed extra loudly, just so Derek would be sure to hear him. He then gave a little bow, even though Derek couldn't see him ."As you wish you highness."Jackson snorted, then spun around, opened the door and stood in the doorway. "Have nice dreams of chasing pool little kittens around!"He chuckled, amused, then walked outside. "I'll be back dog."He then walked to his door, then opened up his car and hopped into it and drove off. "Now we have to play nice to not only Derek, but to Scott. Guess theirs always Stiles to piss off."He smirked.

TBC: More soon. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

It has been a week since Jackson barged into The Hale house and practically begged Derek Hale to change him into a werewolf. A week since he acted like a total asshole. Not only was I a ass, but my last comment I said to him about his house was a little cruel even for myself, and I wasn't stupid I could man up and admit I was an asshole. What I said was really cruel and I wasn't proud of it. I grew up in foster care, going from crappy home to another until I was adopted by the Whittmores. I was lucky to be born into a great family.

Jackson was going to go back to see Derek. He did in fact, say 'he'd be back'. He was going to go apologize, maybe send a 'I'm sorry I was an asshole gift'. He figured Derek would just crush whatever he gave him in his hand or under his shoe. Or maybe he'd laugh at him. So he decided against giving a derek a gift, he didn't want to ruin his pride even more.

Jackson was digging around in his locker, taking out a biology book along with a algebra book. He wasn't looking forward to either class? Especially math, he hated it. Jackson slammed his locker hard, then locked it up. Jackson turned around, saw Derek and let out a small gasp, which he was thankful he didn't scream like a girl.

Jackson cleared his throat, stood there and ran his hand thru his hair. "Derek."He said, placing his hand into his pocket. 'Nows your big chance to apologize dude.'he thought, clearing his throat again. "Hey what's up?"He snorted, couldn't believe that's what he said. He blushed, frowning when he felt his cheeks heat up, he glanced downwards. 'See I am trying. I didn't say one mean thing and I'm even looking down like a good boy. And wow just wow. Look up Jackson. Look up right now!'He thought, ignoring his little annoying voice inside and continuing to look downward at Derek's pants.

Jackson gulped as Derek grabbed him and pulling him inside the bathroom. He watched the alpha wolf glance around looking for watching eyes. He waited, and didn't have to wait long for Derek to get all scary Jackson held his breath till Derek shoved him against the wall, he then blew his breath out.

"Are you ready?"Derek asked, in a bored tone.

Jacksons eyes went wide at what Derek asked him. "What? You are going to."He said, glancing around to make sure that nobody could over hear him, which is stupid because Derek already checked the bathroom. He whispered,"You are going to bite me now?"

Jackson sighed loudly, running his hand through his hair. "What if someone overhears or something?"He asked. He knew the bite was going to hurt, he can't promise he won't scream like a little bitch. That would embarrass him and ruin his rep. "I've always been ready."He admitted, standing up straighter.

"Why are you nervous? Do you plan on screaming like a bitch?"Derek asked, amused. He shoved the male against the wall and stood closer to him. "Would you be embarrassed being seen with me Whittmore?"He asked.

Jackson gasped when Derek trapped him against the wall and his body. He blushed deep red and his heart started beating really fast when he heard Derek's husky voice. 'Was he planning on screaming? What kind of question was that and why was Derek's voice so husky?'he thought, inwardly scowling.

"I've never been bitten by a werewolf before."Jackson admitted and laughed,"Hell I've never even been bitten by a regular dog."He frowned. He has never had a dog before. "I can't promise that I'll be silent."he whispered, even though the way Derek asked him sounded like a different way. Like a sexual way?

Jackson eyed the wolf in front of he be embarrassed if someone caught him like this with Derek? Why though? They aren't making out. Jackson cleared his throat,"No I'm not afraid, nor would I be embarrassed if someone walked in here. I don't want to get you into trouble though."He admitted.

Derek snarled at the teenager in front of him. He put on a tough guy face, but it was really a front. Derek knew that Jackson was really terrified of him and it amused him. "You are such a wimpy brat Whittmore!"He chuckled, shaking his head. Derek then stopped laughing and his eyes glowed red as he glared at the younger male, shoving him against one of the walls.

Jackson gasped when Derek slammed him against one of the walls, inwardly wanting to slap himself when he felt his face heat up in a blush.'Wow he turned all wolf and let his eyes glow red. How hot is that?'He thought, shaking his head, glaring at Derek. 'DO shut up pretty boy!'He thought, with a sigh. 'Really Jax? You are blushing? This werewolf hates you and could get rid of you in a heartbeat and nobody would probably notice and you are blushing because you got shoved against a fucking wall? Really?' He thought to himself, not once showing off his true emotions to Derek. He took a deep breath, stayed put where he was at, not pulling away and glaring at Derek.

"Wimpy brat?"Jackson asked, snarling. "Scott is the wimpy brat, not me! Scott is the one fucking around with your hunters daughter. He is the one that would betray you in a fucking heartbeat Derek. Anything for his precious girlfriend, who would betray HIM in a heartbeat."He ranted, and sighed loudly. "How can you trust him over someone like me? He doesn't obey you, he disobeys you. He doesn't even want to be a werewolf. He hates you because its your fault that he will be stuck as a werewolf his whole life. Where I am practically BEGGING you to turn me into one damn it!"

"Why should I do anything that you beg me too if you can't even respect me? All you do is act like a little bitch!"Derek growled. "You would never follow any of my orders! You wouldn't ever do anything but disrespect me. Why would I want a little brat like you in my pack?"Derek sighed, "So far you have not proven to me why I would ever even consider welcoming you into my pack."

Jackson closed his eyes, took another deep breath wanting to calm himself down more. He turn opened up his blue eyes glaring at Derek, then made the mistake looking down Derek's body. He seriously could hit himself right then and there, hopefully Derek would do it and it would knock him out, because he was acting like a horny teenaged brat. 'You had to look down didn't you?'he thought, quickly looking back up towards Derek's red eyes. "I'm not one of your pups Derek, I don't 'have' to follow any orders right now. I don't even have to respect you. I am simply a teenaged boy, standing in front of you like a moron, begging you to change me."He sighed, pulling his hair slightly in frustration. "Amuse me then, what orders am I supposed to be following dearest alpha Derek Hale? How am I supposed to prove to you that I could be a great werewolf for your pack?"

"I meant what I said last week Jackson. In order for you to become a werewolf you must respect my three wishes."Derek said, clearing his throat.

'That was all I had to do? Those three simple things?'Jackson thought, 'Wait a minute being nice to Scott McCall was not easy.' Jackson ignored his bantering in his mind. "That is all that I need to do in order to become like you?"Jackson asked, frowning. "It doesn't seem too easy. I have never gotten along with Scott, even when he was a human I hated him. I hate him even more then I did before. It isn't like I ran to the cops and told on him to get rid of him though. That has to mean something, I also didn't turn you in."He sighed. "I could have."He added.

"I can't help that I have trust issues. I do not respect too many people. I don't trust many people either. I was let down as a child growing up, but I put my life back together. I am who I am now for all of the hard work that I put into it."He admitted. "The only people that I really respect somewhat are my parents, and I don't have a normal relationship with my parents as most kids my age do. I didn't even respect my ex girlfriend, nor did I trust her for a long time."He glared at the wolf, "And you haven't given my much reason to respect you either! All you do is threaten me and treat me like a little brat that needs to be spanked."He snorted, and ignored Derek's smirk on his face.

"As for being in your pack, I have no problem being in your pack. I'm not Scott. I don't need to go behind my packs back and sneak in the hunters house for some pussy."Jackson snorted. "I can't promise that any of these things will be easy for me. Its not like I can become BFF's with Scott McCall, just because you tell me that you don't want me picking fights with Scott. I can fight with him without turning wolf. I don't always throw punches, I'm not afraid to bitch at people when they piss me off instead of a physical fight. I know when the right time to fight with somebody is and when is not a right time. Him and I do go to school together after all. You can't expect us to have tea parties and become such great friends."

Derek snorted, "If I ever walk in on you having a tea party with Scott or anybody for that matter I will kill you myself Pretty Boy! I'll break both of your necks and dump you in the Beacon Lake."He rolled his eyes.

Jackson glared at Derek for calling him Pretty boy, ignoring his threat "Are you going to make all of your future little puppies follow these rules before they get to get turned? Or is it that you just like pissing me off and pushing me away so much?"He asked. 'He'd probably turn everyone else in a heartbeat, no question asked either.'He frowned inwardly.

Derek shrugged his shoulders, "We will see Jackson. I have no plan on turning anybody anytime soon. You are the one that keeps on begging me to turn you. I may decide not to have my other future werewolves follow rules. I have to force you to follow my orders because I know that its not something that you are used to. You are not capable of doing it!"Derek said, sighing. "And if you want something bad enough, then you are going to have to make me believe that you want it."He smirked at Jackson, gazing up and down his body. "Beg me if you want."He whispered, chuckling amused.

"I want you to beg for what you really want."Derek stated, placing his hand on Jackson's chest, caressing him. He heard Jackson's heartbeat pick up once again and he smelt his arousal. "Then maybe I'll consider turning you."Derek lied. "I will know that you are lying by the way, you can't ever lie to me."He said.

Jackson listened to what Derek said, raised his eyebrows in confusion. 'Beg for what I really wanted? What the fuck did that even mean? What did I want? I want to be a werewolf!'He thought, forcing his eyes to turn away from Derek, not wanting to gaze at his sexy body. He couldn't deal with his teenage bullshit right now, he had business to handle. 'That is not true though Jax is it? You don't only want to become a werewolf, you want to be ravished by a werewolf. Just fucking admit it damn it!'He thought.

Jackson shook his head hard, trying to think of something else. He let out a growl, turning his hard gaze back onto Derek. "What are you talking about? You want me to beg you? Beg you for what? What I want is to become a were-wolf?"He sighed loudly. "Damn it what do I need to do to get you to fucking turn me? Aren't your kinds supposed to want to turn more people into wolves in your pack? More strong humans you can bite and turn them all wolf?"He snorted. "And what the hell do you mean that you'll know that I am lying? Are you a mind reader now?"He asked, snorting. "Do you know Edward Cullen?"He joked, snickering. 'Holy fucking shit the asshole better not be a damn mind reader or I am totally screwed.'He thought.

Derek growled at Jackson's 'Twilight' comment and punched Jackson in the jaw as soft as he could without breaking the humans jaw. 'Would Jackson ever learn to shut that pretty mouth of his up?'He growled.

Jackson didn't think for one second that Derek would stop from tearing him to shreds, even if he begged the wolf to not kill him. He deserved that punch and was thankful that his jaw was not broken and he was not bleeding. SO he'd not be joking about Twilight again, he did not want a death wish. He wanted to be a werewolf, not in the ground forever. He just could not resist the joke though.

Derek then walked closer to Jackson, got into his face and sniffed him. "I can smell it you know?"He whispered, licking his lips. "Its a very powerful smell you know."He smirked.

Jackson's heart beat even faster when Derek got in his personal space, shoving their chests together. He frowned inwardly, not once taking his hard look from his face. He didn't understand what Derek was talking about. Smelling how badly he wanted to be a werewolf? Was that even possible? He understood Derek hearing his heartbeat, he probably even heard him drive towards the Hale house the other day. He figured that the wolf would be able to even sniff him out from other humans. But smelling how badly he wanted to be a werewolf? That confused him deeply.

"Smell what?"Jackson gulped. "I already told you that I wanted to be a werewolf."He added confused. "I don't want 'anything' at all but for you to bite and turn me!"

"I can hear that you are lying through your heart. I told you to never lie to me!"Derek snarled.

Derek can hear that he is lying through his heart?He couldn't help but frown for half of a second at that, then cleared his face once again of emotion. What the hell did this wolf even mean? He was making no sense at all and he was beyond frustrated. Derek wanted him to beg for what he really wanted? 'What did I really want? I want to be a werewolf.'He thought. He snarled hating what the wolf said about McCall. He would always be better then him in his mind, even though he hated Scott even more and was jealous of the bastard. He was still more popular then the bastard.

"I have no clue on what you are talking about!"Jackson snarled.

"You don't even deserve to become a werewolf Jackson. You are worst then McCall. All you do is complain and lie. At least Scott is honest. I know that he doesn't want to be a werewolf, he never did, and that he was forced into his situation by my Uncle Peter. I'll even admit that the reason he is still a werewolf is because of me!"Derek said.

"Don't ever compare me to Scott fucking McCall again!"Jackson said, glaring at Derek. He took a deep breath, eyes still staring into Derek's eyes, trying to ignore their closeness to each other. "I'll always be better then that jackass. He can have it all but he is too busy chasing a girl that will kill him one day."He shook his head angrily. He knew he was better then Scott, he had to be. He'd never betray anybody.

Derek ignored Jackson's bitching and glared at him. "Once again I will ask you to respect me and fucking BEG ME Jackson!"He growled. "Quit lying."

Jackson stood up even taller 'if possible' and looked into Derek's eyes and spat, "What are you talking about? Beg you for what I really want? What is it exactly that you think that I want? Or I'm sorry what do you 'know' that I want Derek Hale?"

"I know that there is something that you want even more then to become a werewolf Jackson."Derek said, smirking. "When I said that I could smell you and knew that you were lying, I didn't mean that I could smell that you wanted to become a werewolf. I meant that I could smell your arousal."Derek admitted, smirking as he tweaked one of Jackson's nipples, twisting it harder then a normal human would.

Jackson gasped as his nipple was twisted and then slapped Derek's hand away hard. "What the FUCK DOG? That is what it will take for you to bite and turn me? Well fuck that old man, I am STRAIGHT!"He snarled, lying through his teeth. "I will not be your fucking whore! Or Your bitch!"He folded his arms in anger. "Are you a pedophile or something?"He scowled.

Jackson gulped, "Oh shit shit. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that!"Jackson cringed, and continued to ramble. "I honestly can't help the shit that comes out of my mouth sometimes."He glanced downwards frowning. "I'm so sorry."He bit his lower lip.

Derek then growled at Jackson's statement, showing his true werewolf face, and once again shoving Jackson against one of the walls, and he felt his werewolf claws come out to play and he scratched Jackson across his neck in anger. The teenagers neck started to bleed, and he dug his fingers deeper into his neck wanting to hurt the jackass. Derek heard Jackson yelp and wince in pain, and he wasn't sorry at all for hurting or scaring the teenager. Jackson Whittmore was a spoiled asshole and he needed to learn to respect him. He did just get done telling Jackson after all that respecting him was one of the things he needed to do in order for him to change the kid.

Jackson knew he was done for when he saw the look into Derek's eyes after hearing his nasty whore comment, even after his embarrassingly rambling there was nothing that was going to stop the werewolf's anger, he couldn't help but to wince embarrassing loudly when Derek retracted his claws and dug them into his neck and abdomen. Not loud enough for anyone outside of this bathroom would hear though. Loud enough that it would most likely amuse Derek for being a pussy for wincing in pain. He also knew that once he was bitten by Derek, he'd scream like a bitch and the alpha werewolf will probably laugh while he screams. He can be a bastard like that, but if the situation was the other way, he could not promise he wouldn't laugh either. In fact he most likely would.

His neck and abdomen hurt like a bitch right now and he could already feel blood running down him. There was no way he would be able to get back to class now all bloody. People would wonder what happened to him, accuse him of being in a fight even though it obviously looked like a wild animal attacked him. He inwardly snorted at that, because a wild beast did attack him. Derek Hale alpha Werewolf. Though Jackson deserved it. He really did, that was the only reason he apologized.

Jackson frowned when Derek pulled his hand away from him. His eyes watched the werewolf turn back into his true human form and sighed. He thought Derek was hot as a human and a werewolf, he honestly was not sure which he liked more. Red or Blue eyes, he could get lost in them both. Jacksons frown turned into a gulp as he watched Derek pull his shirt over his head and tossed it at him. Jackson caught the shirt, not looking at Derek and hoping that he could make up for his stupid mistake.

With his hand now on his bloody neck, trying to stop from bleeding, his other hand on his stomach, his head bowed down, knowing Derek wouldn't want him staring at him. Jackson listened to Derek speak and sighed with a relief when the werewolf said to meet him at his place tonight instead of Derek biting him right here and now in the bathroom. He saw Derek turn around and leave, before the door shut he decided to thank him and apologize to him again. He knew that Derek would hear him even if he was down the hallway already. Jackson cleared his throat, "Thank you and I'm sorry."He bit his lip so hard that it bled.

Jackson then started to clean himself up, stop the bleeding and then when he went home he'd put a bandage on or something. There was no way he was going to go to practice today, it was not because he was scratched either. He was going to get bitten by a werwolf tonight and even though he desperately wanted to be one, be part of the pack, and begged over and over for this, demanded it really, he couldn't help but be a little nervous. It was a common reaction though, he may want to be a werewolf but he was still a eight-teen year old human. A human that had an awful child hood growing up. He was used to pain though, he knew that the bite was going to hurt. It could even kill him, he was willingly to get bitten anyway.

Jackson had his own reasons, some people might get pissed or not understand, but at the end of the day it was 'his' life and he wanted this life. He wanted a better life. He didn't want to be a werewolf to be better then Scott McCall or to be better at Lacrosse. What was the point of those reasons? Scott 'was a werewolf' already and he was already one of the best players on the team. In fact if McCall didn't get bitten by a werewolf he'd still be the only captain and the best player on the team. It was not about that. He couldn't really explain it. He just knew that it would make him a better person and more happy.

TBC: Please review:) Be nice!


	3. Chapter 3: Bite or not?

Part 3

Jackson then left the school, drove home, ate a big lunch because he may never be able to eat again, or he may feel sick for a few days. He had never been bitten by a werewolf so he didn't know what to expect. So he ate his favorite food, pizza. Drank a coke, put on a comedy movie, wanting to laugh a few times before his life changed. He then dozed off before the movie ended. When he woke up he was surprised he fell asleep because he was so fucking nervous and usually when he was nervous he could not sleep at all. Jackson glanced at the clock and saw that he slept for two hours.

Jackson then stood up, stretching his tired body, then rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He then ran up stairs, stripped and showered. When his shower was finished he quickly got dressed, brushed his hair, and teeth. His cuts stopped bleeding so he didn't bother bandaging them up. Then put his sneakers on. Jackson walked down the stairs, then into the kitchen and wrote out a quick letter, incase he didn't make it home tonight. He didn't want to worry his mother.

'Sleeping over Danny's house. See you tomorrow. Love you. Jax.' Jackson was going to write that he was sleeping at Isaac's house but since his house was near his own it was not a good lie. What if Isaac was not home and the lights were all out? He didn't want his mother or worst his fucking father to go storming over to his friends house and demand Jackson to go home, then the werewolf would have to make up an accuse to where Jackson was. Besides he slept over Danny's house tons of times, even if it angered his father to spend the night at a 'fags' house. The bastards words not his, because he was bi sexual himself. Like he'd ever tell his mother fucking homophobe father though? Ha ya right.

Jackson grabbed a bottled water from the fridge, his keys and left. He locked up and hopped into his car. Jackson unscrewed the water cap and drank half of the water, screwed the cap back on. Jackson then started speeding on towards Derek Hale's house in the woods. He was a few hours early, but that was alright. He didn't follow Derek's order at being there after lacrosse, but at least he was going to be early, rather then being late. Derek would probably be so pissed if he dared to be late and snap his neck, rather then biting his neck. That is the type of guy that he was, so he didn't want to be late, so early it was.

Soon Jackson was at the Hale house, parked, took a deep breath, ran his hand thru his hair, and sighed once again. He drank the rest of his water, closing his eyes at feeling so refreshed. Jackson snorted at that thought, soon he would not be feeling very refreshened, but in so much pain that he'd want to be dead. Or the bite could kill him, either way it would be an awful night, but Jackson was not going to coward out. He was ready to finally get what he has been wanting since he found out werewolves existed. Jackson tossed his empty bottle on his passenger seat, grabbed his keys, hopped out of his car, locked up then walked towards Derek's house. He then decided to knock on the door, instead of barging in and screaming at Derek like last time. Jackson knocked on the door a few times. He didn't see a car or anything but that didn't mean he was not home. After waiting for a few minutes he sat down on the steps and decided to wait awhile, till Derek got home or decided to allow him in. Jackson placed his head between his legs and took another deep breath.

Jackson had been sitting on Derek Hale's front steps for over an hour now. That is not totally true, he did a little pacing for ten minutes, then came right back to the step, sat for ten minutes then paced for ten minutes, then finally sat down and stayed there. He was freaking out right now, but he couldn't help it. Derek was most likely going to turn him in a little while, and even though he wanted to be a werewolf he was still a human and was freaking out like crazy.

Jackson didn't even feel Derek sit next to him, his head was stuck in his thoughts, but as soon as the werewolf started talking he jumped in his seat. He placed a hand on his now bursting heart, his cheeks were red from blood. He glanced at Derek, surprised the wolf didn't laugh and listened to him speak. He was respectful and didn't interrupt him once, his lip was stuck between his teeth.

"You have to understand sometime Jackson. There are a bunch of werewolf hunters that are living in town and they even have more friends that work with them out of town and that would come to beacon Hill with just a warning text. These hunters are not playing games either. They will kill you, they will even kill me. They have tried killing both me and Scott already. They are very smart, they have a whole torture chamber and they are very good at manipulating."He frowned. "You have to understand all of that before I even think about turning you into a werewolf. But you also have to respect me. I can't be your alpha and listen to you whine and order me around. If I give you an order you have to respect me."He said, sighing, closing his eyes. Derek then stated, "Also I can't promise that you will even become a werewolf. Your body could fight the mark and you could die. So I can't promise you anything at all Jackson!"He glanced at Jackson. "Though if you do become a werewolf your whole life will change. You may end up killing someone, you can't go changing people into werewolves either. And you can't go picking fights with Scott. It would be too obvious with both of you being werewolves if you fought in public."

Jackson nodded his head, and answered, "I know all of that Derek. Yes I have noticed right away that something was off with McCall, he was never that good at LaCross, I was one of the only suspicious people on the team. In the whole town actually. "He sighed. "I also know about the hunters, Alison's family and not to trust them."He frowned as the werewolf mentioning that his life would never be the same again, that the bite would either kill him or turn him. 'Did I honestly have anything left to live for?'He thought, nibbling his life. 'My mother is decent enough, my father is a homophobe bastard, Lydia didn't have time for me anymore.'

Everyone at school only respected him for his parents money and his good looks, and because he was an asshole towards them, they were afraid of him. He lost the best friend that he ever had, the only one to truly care for him. Nope nothing to live for. This was not a suicidal death wish though, he has been wanting to become a werewolf ever since he found out that they even existed. Though if the bite didn't take and it killed him, nobody would miss him. His parents would throw a funeral that the whole town would be invited to, they would throw a party, but they are never home, they were barely even in his life. They would just adopt another athletic boy and replace him.

Jackson glanced at the werewolf that was sitting next to him, looked into his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm ready Derek. I know that there is a good chance that I will not live till tomorrow like you just told me, that I may never be able to graduate high school or anything."He said, then hit Derek's shoulder lightly and gave a nervous chuckle. "I'm sure you would be happy if I won't be around to piss you off anymore."He bit his lip, hoping not to upset Derek, he was only joking around. He could be dead in a minute so he had to make a joke to amuse himself for the last time. "To get rid of the rich, spoiled, selfish,pretty boy that you hate so much."He smirked, and gave a dry laugh. He knew that he was going to get it now, but he honestly didn't care anymore. He had to laugh, even if it was not truly a happy laugh. 'I COULD FUCKING DIE TOMMOROW AND NOBODY WOULD GIVE A FUCKING SHIT!'he screamed inside his head. Jackson took a deep breath, then let it out. "I feel better."He half smiled at the werewolf, "I'm ready now."

TBC:

Well do you like my story? I really enjoyed this RP. I actually miss it a lot -pouts- It was so fun! I'll write a Derek point of view sometime soon. I'm sorry but I role played Jackson...so I got inside of his head more in this story so far then Derek. Anyway let me know what you think please. Thanks:)


End file.
